User talk:Amina skywalker
Amina skywalker's talk page. [ /archive ] Bureaucrat Per GHe's suggestion and the founder's apparent intention I've made you a bureaucrat. You can now use Special:Makesysop to admin other users. --Splarka (talk) 03:40, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :Congrats! I've updated your userpage, hope you don't mind. :) G.He(Talk!) 15:01, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you! ;) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 20:25, 15 August 2006 (UTC) August 2006 Chat Hello everyone. Since we're in agreement with the chat, I've posted up potential chat dates. I've made them at the end of the end of month since it would better wrap up the month and help up plan for the upcoming one. So whenever you get the chance, vote for your preferred date and time. In the end, we'll pick the one that's most suitable for all. G.He(Talk!) 18:57, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Positioning I've now added Page Cache so that it's available whenever required. I hope that doesn't interfere with anything else. :S G.He(Talk!) 17:55, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Images Hi, A while back you talked to me about Inheriwiki images. But I'm afraid I'm fairly nieve when it comes to such matters. I can't seem to figure out how to download images onto Inheriwiki. Red Head Rider 16:33, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :To upload images, just go to "Upload file" in the toolbox. Be sure to source and tag it. It's best to upload free images, but copyrighted images may be acceptable if it's fair use. G.He(Talk!) 00:46, 22 August 2006 (UTC) ::If you need help with the tagging, etc, just let me know. :D « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 17:21, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Chat I'm afraid I am unable to attend for a number of reasons:(. I have to get off line in a few moments and my computer doesn't seem to be able to work it (I tried a couple moments ago.) :Oh...OK. I understand. :) Sorry you can't make it. :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 21:00, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Logs Hi Amina! Could you come on IRC now to discuss about the logs and the password? Thanks. G.He(Talk!) 02:21, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Images Hi! As mentioned in the chat, should we start updating the images so we get the newest versions? G.He(Talk!) 19:59, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :Yes; I'm willing to photoshop 'em, if that needs to be done. :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) Forum I'll probably also try to start the forum so we can take all discussions there. What do you think the "title" should be? "Forum:Index" or something fancier? G.He(Talk!) 22:21, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :I'll just use the example on Wikia for now. If we need to, we can improve it later. G.He(Talk!) 23:13, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::That's perfectly fine for now. :) I'll try and think of something exceptionally creative over the next few days... :P « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 04:08, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Featured Wikia Hi Amina! Since the Featured Wikia was still not updated, I decided to go ahead and change it. If you think the blurb can be improved, simple edit Wikia:Featured Wikia/Inheritance/Blurb. You may also need to null edit Wikia:Template:Home to get it to purge cache and show the updated version. G.He(Talk!) 03:33, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :Very cool! Hopefully this doesn't up the vandalism. :S I think the blurb gets the point across, so I don't think it needs to be changed. :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 17:40, 11 September 2006 (UTC) Battle Under Farthen Dûr Is it the Battle Under Farthen Dûr of the Battle Of Tronjheim? Since Tronjheim is the city, and that is where the majority of the battle was situated, wouldn't that be more accurate? Therequiembellishere 02:45, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :I'm not 100% sure about this (since it's been a while since I read Eragon), but I think "Battle Under Farthen Dûr" was one of the chapters in the book. G.He(Talk!) 02:48, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah: See Chapter 58. G.He(Talk!) 02:50, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :::Huh, that's weird, but Mr Paolini's the boss.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Therequiembellishere (Talk ▪ ▪ user= }} Logs). "Edd River" I created the Edda River page, but I realised that someone else had attempted to do this, but had used the name "Edd River". I believe that the latter should be deleated, but, as I am not an admin, I cannot. Please help in any way you can. Therequiembellishere 05:57, 14 October 2006 (UTC)